Colours
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: It's a kaleidoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow.
1. Red

Title: _Colours_

Characters: _James. P + Lily E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaliedoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

Notes: Okay, so this is for the 'Colours of the Rainbow competition' and because I might be entering this more than once, my first pairing will be Lily and James, because their story of each other is awesome! Well, I hope you like this - and reviews are extremely appriciated!

* * *

Red

* * *

Oh James.

Oh dear baby boy, why'd you have to fall now – you're only eleven, and yet you already know how to plan out your love life. After all red is the colour of romance and love isn't it? It's the colour of oh so many lovely romantic gestures you can use and you know even in first year that you're going to be the one sending roses and flowers to her on Valentine's Day.

Once again you're unbelievable aren't you dear? And once again you know...

Oh James, why do you have to be so obscure?

Don't you know that _red_ is also the colour of danger? Or blood? Or pain? Are you sure you really want to go through all of that, go through all of the torture?

Sure she's a red head, but do you know her yet? Probably not, you're only eleven and you don't even know what you want yet.

Think about it, while red is the colour of love and romance, it's also the colour of heartbreak and danger and are you sure you want to cut yourself into the deeper edge of your heart to where lilies belong?

Don't you know that Lilies are found in normally found in _lakes_? And in this lake you'll need to be careful won't you – after all, you don't want to drown...


	2. Orange

Title: **Colour**

Pairing/Character(s): _James. P + Lily. E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaleidoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

* * *

_**Orange**_

* * *

So you think you're big enough to take on the orange tigress do you?

Well listen up Jamie dear, because it seems that our tiger-lily doesn't exactly like you that much, and just because it's a new year, it doesn't exactly mean that you're going to get her, does it?

After all, you're only twelve, maybe you should be sorting out your priorities, instead of thinking about how your children will be smart and beautiful like her. At the moment it seems as if they're going to stay imaginary doesn't it?

Maybe you should try being a normal twelve-year-old Mr Potter, spending time with your friends instead of dreaming about that feisty tiger who just wants to rip you right apart.

Jamie, why don't you think this through?

She might be like a fire cracker but little boy don't you know that fireworks burn, and sizzle and just plain hurt?

Are you sure you're not just there for the show? Are you sure you won't wander off when she burns off?

She's like a fire, always raging on and yelling and screaming at you – are you sure you can love her when she's been so harsh toward you?

Shouldn't you go after someone else? Maybe go pick up some 'bird' whose fire isn't going to burn out soon – some girl all sugar and no spice?

Lily's spice isn't she – she's like chilli powder, and cinnamon, and oh don't you love cinnamon Potter?

You're addicted to cinnamon aren't you? You'd take on the challenge any day wouldn't you?

But watch out Jamie dear, because spices have a tendency to burn.


	3. Yellow

Title: **Colours**

Pairing/Character(s): _James. P + Lily. E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaleidoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

* * *

**_Yellow_**

* * *

Oh dear James... why do you do this to yourself?

So what, now you're allowed down to Hogsmeade your instantly going to gain your flower? The world doesn't work like that dear.

It doesn't matter that she is a sunflower, so yellow and happy, that she erases all of your worries in the rain, or that she is like the sun itself with her smile – it really doesn't change a thing, because when she see's you she'll wear her usual scowl - at least she's noticing you right?

It's seems the last two years hasn't got you over to the bright side, doesn't it?

She's not as common as a buttercup or a daffodil you should know – but she's a flower, and can you really love something so delicate? So precious?

Can you love something that will eventually die – eventually wilt and never have the same beauty it once did?

There's so many reason you weren't placed in Hufflepuff – and you need to learn to accept that one of those reasons is that you can't resist a good argument.

Isn't there a saying that 'nothing sucks more than the moment during an argument when you realise you're wrong?'

Is it true? Because obviously you're always arguing with the delicate lily flower – with the girl who you revolve around as if she's you sunshine.

Why do you even bother Jamie? Why do you bother with the girl who's all about charms when you're so interested in transfiguration?

It's not like she's charmed you to fall for her, because she hates you...

...So why don't you go dig up some buttercups and keep them close to your heart? After all their so much more vibrant than the colour of Lilies,

Didn't you hear? Buttercups are a lovely colour of yellow – and lilies are the colour of snow.

Are you sure you want to deal with something so cold?


	4. Green

Title: **Colours**

Pairing/Character(s): _James. P + Lily. E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaliedoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

* * *

_**Green**_

* * *

_Oh look over at how immature you've been Mr. Potter. Look at all the greenery you've destroyed to try and find your flower. _

_Maybe all your Jealousy isn't helping out anymore with your chances, and picking on all those slimy greasy Slytherins wasn't the best plan – but it's not as if you're ever going to find your flower if you've been searching for years. _

_You should give up – give up on your green-eyed monster who blames you for everything and focus on more important things like becoming an Animagus for your friend. Pst... Pssst... You're almost there Jamie. you'll be there by next year... _

_You might even be able to manage that Animagus transformation of yours this year if you quit thinking about that emerald eyed goddess you call Evans. _

_Keep calling her by her surname Potter, that way she really thinks this is all a joke and you'll be able to brush your feelings aside without hurting her. In fact, you're not hurting her if you give up are you? _

_But no – you're green with envy and resentment, and you want to be the one she laughs with and smiles at, but no she decides to do that with the death eater wannabe doesn't she? _

_Is that the reason you have a grudge against 'Snivellous' Potter? Is that the reason you try to make all Slytherins realise that Lions are the king of the jungle and that Tigers like Lions more than Snakes. _

_Can't you just see what this flower is doing to you? Can't you see that her stem is green too, that she's cocooned with what she loves held close? Are you sure you're being completely fair, dear, or are you just being jaundiced for no particular reason? _

_Can't you see that you're sneaking around her with only you hands to find the furniture in the common room at night? _

_Maybe you should run from this forest you're lost in?_

_ Maybe you should get away from the quick sand pulling you deep under, before you become a bitter, spiteful savage? _


	5. Blue

Title: **Colours**

Pairing/Character(s): _James. P + Lily. E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaleidoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

* * *

**_Blue_**

* * *

Tut, tut, Mr Potter we're all very disappointed in you now didn't you know.

Maybe you should just drop all of your romantic gestures now, after all, it's not like she's going to give you a second glance now you've bombarded her with a cascade of tears and ruined her friendships, is it?

Maybe you should go drown yourself in the black lake, and go hex the giant squid – after all she'll rather date that then you.

Maybe you should have never tried at all. In that little forest you've found you're flower but it's in the middle of the lake and that lake's oh so deep dear, Maybe you should have brought a life-preserver so you don't drown in your troubles?

Is it so bad that you feel so terrible with that little pain in your chest, hmm? Is it bad that while she's upset you don't want to talk to anyone because it was your fault? Maybe you should've thought of your actions instead of cheating trying to make her fall in love with you.

Maybe you shouldn't have been collaborating with your friends about how to get your flower to give you the love you need – maybe you should have been much more... original.

Maybe it's because you're beneath a rain cloud or that your sunshine has evaporated, but you know, dear that you're running out of time, don't you?

Let's start the countdown, watch the clock tick away, and think of some way to do something.

She's a prefect don't you know? And she's got so much without you – she's aiming for so much higher, and where are you? You're just a chaser on the field. Well, it seems you're a chaser off of the field doesn't it?

Always trying to find that flower,

Well, Mr Potter, you found your flower, but it seems that you'll need to chase it down the streams... and isn't it hard to swim when you're so cold and undeserving?


	6. Indigo

Title: **Colours**

Pairing/Character(s): _James. P + Lily. E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaleidoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

* * *

**Indigo**

* * *

She's still full of resentment towards you Mr. Potter, can't you throw up a white flag and act as if you don't feel for her the way you do? It would be so much easier for everyone...

She's so cold towards you, and can't you see the look of disdain in her eyes? Sure she's noticing you, and yes, there's a fine line between Love and Hate, but there is absolutely no reason for you to be so far beneath. It's like your six feet under...

She blames you – and can you blame her for hating you? Surely you can't, it's not like your innocent is it?

If you think that you're ever going to get a second chance from her, well you must be joking yourself, you might as well just leave right now. You've got this year and the next and then you're meant to be all grown up and you'll probably never see one another again.

Are you sure you're grown up enough to accept that?

We all know you don't want to grow up, it's all common knowledge. You're like Peter Pan, and you have your boys who aren't so keen on growing up either – but then there's Wendy. Oh Jamie, you know she's so ambitious, she's just itching to be grown up, and you can't blame her, she's so much older mentally than any other teenager you know.

Maybe you should just go for a walk out into the indigo evening, walk across the snow and take some time to collect your thoughts. At least you aren't bullying the... the snake children anymore. That's a start, but still...

It's normal that you feel like your trapped, suffocated, and looking up at the waning half moon, you should feel like that... she's got you so smitten that your outside in the snow just to give her some space from you. It's always like that at the moment for you at the moment isn't it? After you've been rejected once again, you walk out of the room, and just let the world engulf you with the dark and the cold so she can have the common room to herself.

She doesn't think you care. But she doesn't know it either.

Maybe you should give up on her – she's already making you shiver from the cold. Better drop your love for her before you become seriously ill from the arctic weather.

Maybe you should've worn shoes outside... Maybe worrying about her needs, emotions and safety all the time is ruining your thoughts of yourself.

You should be feeling the cold... but you don't – she's bad for you Jamie dear, that ice princess will make you die with the rate your going...


	7. Violet

Title: **Colours**

Pairing/Character(s): _James. P + Lily. E.P_

Summary: _It's a kaleidoscope of colours but no - You've got seven years to get her to love you, but maybe - maybe you'll be able to please her with your vibrant colours of the rainbow._

Notes: _Okay - I love using this kind of idea - the colours of the rainbow as prompts, and if you have a certain pairing you want me to do, then I will be up for it, just leave it in a review and I'll set out on it! _

* * *

_**Violet**_

* * *

Oh, so it seems you've had a hint of luck sent your way, haven't you Mr. Potter? Or maybe, a lot of luck sent your way – boxes and boxes full of luck. Maybe you drank a whole gallon of Felix Felicis, and then finally got your flower.

Was it worth it? Was it worth the burns and the pain? Was the danger and spice of it all, quite how you wanted it to be?

Well know you have your flower make sure you don't let it wilt or die off. Keep it in the sun; give it the chance to blossom.

Isn't it weird how Lily's favourite flowers are Violets, you would've thought that her favourite flower was a Lily wouldn't you?

Oh you've got it all don't you – you don't need to envy anyone any more do you? You've got your three best friends, the girl you've been in love with since you were eleven, and you're both head boy and Quiditch Captain.

You've got so much potential did you know?

Did you know that Lily worries about you? While you think she's so fragile and so easy to break, she knows that you're fragile too. She knows that if she breaks up with you, she could make you the shell of who you are. Is it even fair? She has such power over you, and you just have to try and make your love work...

She laughs at you still sometimes, but most times she laughs with you. She thought it was weird when you hesitated to kiss her,

"What's wrong James?" She had asked, but you had smiled and shrugged slightly shaking your head as if to say 'nothing'. Lily had frowned, and don't you love how she kept going to try and see what was wrong?

"James Charles Potter," She had continued, and for that moment you knew why everyone had a middle name. It was so they knew when to cut the nonsense and give in. You mumbled something under your breath and she hadn't heard, so she continued to ask what was wrong.

"I've never kissed someone before," You finally spoke, and Lily had widened her eyes. She had asked why, but then you had answered, "I was waiting for you flower."

You were actually a good kisser for the first time and the time after that, being friends with a womanizer who can give out tips is a good thing, isn't it? It seems you have it all now doesn't it?

Was it worth it? Seven years of the rainbow, your colours to try and gain the woman you love. They aren't even your colours, they're hers and they light up your world.

* * *

The red of the rainbow symbolises how she's full of romance doesn't it James?

The orange reminds you of how she's like cinnamon – both sugar and spice, right?

She's your sunshine and that's where yellow fits in, isn't that the truth Mr. Potter?

Of course she'll remind you of the colour Green, emerald green – the colour of her eyes, though she's not at all like a Slytherin is she Jamie?

The blue tells you that she's not as strong as you thought she was, that she can break – and that just brings you close to her doesn't it?

She's so loving when you tell her about this indigo evening, and you go on many walks – shoes on this time – through it don't you James?

Violet is her favourite flower – she's in love with them, and they brighten her world.

* * *

When you think about it James, she's your rainbow, your kaleidoscope of colours, you just never caught on until later...


End file.
